


I'm Yours

by Elysian Seductress (New_Elysia)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/Elysian%20Seductress





	I'm Yours

Vlad offered the cab driver a meek smile as he handed over a small stack of money to the cab driver.

The man hadn’t exactly been the easiest to convince to take him to Stokerton in the middle of the night and not ask questions. It had taken both the use of telepathy and the promise of paying a bit more than the usual fare for the man to agree.

And even then, he’d asked questions, once they’d entered into Stokerton’s city limits. Vlad had done his best to keep the answers he had brief and he stuck to the story that he had something to drop off to a family member working late in an office building.

Of course, that was only half true, he did have something to deliver, just not to someone he’d ever want to consider family.

When the driver seemed satisfied that Vlad had paid him ever thing he’d promised, Vlad turned and began walking up the stair case behind him. With every step, his heart was pounding in his chest and his feet felt like lead bricks.

But, he continued, attempting to dissuade the desire of turning back and decided to just go back home.

In his arms, he cradled the worn leather of his father’s journal. The book left him with the feeling of comfort, but he was still hesitant.

He had no idea what would happen when he stepped foot into Elysia.

When Vlad pressed a hand against the door, a shock of cold shot through Vlad’s hand. But, that was normal for the cold winter night.

The large glass door easily pushed opened and Vlad walked into the lobby, a gust of warm are wrapping around him as he entered.

The lobby was completely deserted, it didn’t seem like there was a single soul insight.

Though, that changed when Vlad rounded the corner to the elevators.

A young woman stood there, her dark gaze focused on the elevator doors in front of her.

She was dressed like any other business woman, though Vlad wondered if she were just a human coming to work late into the night or a vampire just beginning here work day in Elysia.

Either way, Vlad wasn’t about to ask and he hopped the woman would just ignore his existence and not question the arrival of a teenager in the middle of the night.

Though, as Vlad drew closer, she turned to face him. Vlad felt the woman’s gaze moving over the boy, perhaps, she was attempting to size Vlad up as a meal. Or perhaps to make sure Vlad wasn’t a threat.

Which, even Vlad wasn’t sure. He’d regretted not listening to Otis before he’d left Bathery.

Vlad felt the hunger still gnawing at him, the desire to hunt for a meal or an even bigger storage of blood.

The halfing glanced back to the elevator when it dinged, the doors opened and thin column of light opened up.

The woman immediately walked inside and walked in, Vlad peered in and noticed that it was completely empty other than the woman.

Vlad bit his lip and hesitated, again, he didn’t know if this woman was a human or another vampire. Perhaps he should just wait and take another lift, just to make it easier on himself.

Then again, how suspicious would it look if he didn’t get onto the practically empty elevator car?

Vlad carefully stepped in at the moment before the door slid shut.

He glanced over at the panel of numbers, his mind set on picking a number higher than the one the woman would pick and opening the secret glyphed panel after she walked off.

But to both his relief and slight panic, the secret panel was open and the woman was staring at him expectantly.

Vlad could see the black mark on the wrist of her outstretched arm, though he couldn’t make it out.

Vlad licked his lips and quietly replied “thirteen”

This earned him a curious look, but she didn’t question him.

Vlad noticed that the bottom marked ‘G4’ was illumined, now followed by the button marked for the thirteenth floor.

The lift jerked and descended a few floors, neither spoke as the digital counter decreased.

With a ding, the doors opened and the well-dressed woman walked out, heels clicking against the tiled floor as she walked away.

With a sigh, Vlad leaned against the metal rail at the back of the elevator as the door closed.

He watched the numbers begin counting up again. His heart repeatedly thudded in his chest, his nerves beginning to get the best of him. He wondered if he should just turn back, maybe call nelly and just face the consequences of running off in the middle of the night to a city over an hour away.

But then again, he’d already come this far, what were the chances that there wouldn’t be someone waiting either right outside the elevator or in the lobby.

Though, the thought only made him feel stupid for not bringing someone else with him.

But, who was there to bring?

He knew that Nelly wouldn’t even consider hearing him out and Henry would have just snapped at him and told him to handle it on his own.

If their last argument was anything to go off of, Henry didn’t want anything to do with Vlad.

The halfing clung tighter to the journal, hesitating as the doors slid open with the same melodic ding.

He slowly stepped out, the small lobby and hall seemed just as easy as the rest of the building.

That was, until Vlad rounded the corner and his onyx eyes landed on a familiar vampire.

D’Ablo.

The vampire stood in front of one of the gloss black doors, a smile on his thin pale lips.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise.” He said, moving as if he were inviting Vlad to come into his office. Vlad was more than a little apprehensive, he’d only planed on handing over the journal and leaving. Not going in and sitting for a small chat with the same vampire who no doubt wanted him dead.

But, Vlad slowly walked closer and D’Ablo moved out of the way.

Vlad eyed the vampire as he passed through the door way, just to make sure D’Ablo wasn’t about to pull a knife out of nowhere and stab Vlad in the back.

“Now, what are you doing here so late?” D’Ablo asked, the glossy black door clicking closed. The vampire walked up beside Vlad, wrapping an arm around Vlad’s shoulders as if to guide Vlad farther into the room.

“I have something to give you.” Vlad said, locking eyes with the president.

A smirk curled up at the corners of D’Ablo’s lips “oh? And does you guardian know you’re here?”

Vlad felt his arms wrap around the journal even tighter.

The vampire’s steel grey eyes then looked over Vlad, his eyes landing on the worn leather journal.

“Why don’t you take a set and we can discuss what you’ve brought.” He said.

Vlad glanced over towards the plush leather chairs that sat in front of D’Ablo’s large desk. D’Ablo shook his head and gestured over to an arrangement of leather couches and a coffee table that sat just out of view of where they’d walked in.

The halfing glanced back at D’Ablo, who gave him a slight nudge before turning to walk over to what looked to be a large, polished and ornate wooden cabinet next to what looked to be a small bar top.

Vlad took his seat and took a good long look around the room, he’d merely gotten a small glimpse of it the year prior. All he’d seen were the chairs and the desk that sat in front of the large window. Which, now seemed to be covered by thick burgundy curtains.

Behind Vlad was a small fire place, currently alight with dancing flames, which Vlad guessed were more than likely gas powered. Seeing as the logs showed no sign of actually burning and turning to ash.

Above the fire place was mounted a flat screen tv, it’s screen blank and a small remote sitting next to a vase of false flowers on the mantle below it.

The rest of the wall was lined with book shelves and a few filing cabinets.

The rest of the room seemed just as lavishly decorated, far more so than Vlad had actually anticipated.

Vlad blinked when D’Ablo placed an expensive looking wine glass full of a crimson drink down on the table in front of Vlad.

The halfing looked at it, his stomach growling as he already knew what it probably was.

D’Ablo sat across from him, his own glass in his hand as he smiled at Vlad. Though something about it filled Vlad with unease, and Vlad wasn’t sure what it was.

“So,” the president began, taking a sip from his wine glass “what do you have?” Vlad could feel the eagerness in D’Ablo’s voice, almost as if he already knew Vlad had brought Tomas’s Journal. Like he’d been expecting it.

Vlad pulled the leather bound book away from his chest and looked down at the silver embossed letters that decorated its cover. He really didn’t want to hand it over, not when it was something so special to him. Not when it was so important that his dad had hidden it away for Vlad to find after discovering the Compendium.

But, Vlad was at his wits end.

He was tired, exhausted from the lack of sleep the pressure of everything around him.

“It’s my dad’s journal, just like you wanted.” He said, leaning forward with his arms out stretched to offer it to the vampire.

D’Ablo’s eyes flicked back down to the journal, the smile on his lips not faltering as he placed the glass on the table and reached out to take the journal.

As the vampire’s leather clad hands wrapped around it, Vlad felt the over whelming urge to tear away. That it was an awful idea to even let D’Ablo touch the worn leather.

But, Vlad loosened his grip when the vampire tugged, watching as D’Ablo pulled it closer.

“Well, I am both honored you would allow me to have this and glad that you finally came to your senses.” He said, flipping the journal open and riffling thought the pages.

Vlad looked back to the wine glass, tentatively, he picked it up and put the rim to his lips.

The cool, spiced liquid filled his mouth, bringing back memories of his trip to Siberia and the vampires he’d met there.

Vlad drank it down, probably much quicker than what most vampires would have considered proper.

Vlad set the empty glass back onto the table and then looked back towards the gloss black doors, half expecting some armed security team to come in and pin him down as D’Ablo smirked and plotted all the terrible ‘punishments’ he’d be facing a t the hands of the council.

But, the doors remained closed and Vlad couldn’t hear the sound of anyone drawing closer.

“So…” Vlad looked back with a timid look on his face “what now?”

D’Ablo glanced up, his gaze falling back onto Vlad, as if he’d been fully engrossed in the story of the journal.

He closed the book and placed it next to his own wine glass. The vampire seemed to take notice of Vlad’s empty glass and he stood.

“Whatever do you mean?” he asked, crossing the room back to the same cabinet. He picked up a glass bottle and carried it back over.

Vlad watched him fill the empty cup with more blood wine before placing it on the table.

“I don’t think you’re just gonna let me leave here, are you?” he asked, Vlad leaned down and lifted the glass up again, wondering if he should take another sip.

D’Ablo leaned back into the leather couch, pointing at the set of black doors “you my leave if you want, though I cannot control what another vampire may do if they were to accident come across you on your way out.”

He smirked, flashing a pair of sharp fangs.

Vlad looked from the vampire to the door, then back to D’Ablo.

“So, you’re not just gonna lock me back in one of those cells again?” Vlad asked, recalling the jail cells that Otis had dragged him into when they had come to save Nelly.

D’Ablo took a sip from his glass and clucked his tongue, “now, what sort of man do you take me for?” he chuckled and shook his head.

After all, you went through all the trouble to get here and give me the journal, that would be quite the terrible way to repay you.” Vlad found himself sipping at the blood wine, not sure what to think.

Honestly, D’Ablo had never really struck Vlad as someone who fit into the category of ‘Gentleman’.

Vlad noticed D’Ablo was once again looking at him, his steel grey eyes seemed to be taking in every single detail as Vlad sat there drinking the spiced blood wine.

Vlad wondered what he was thinking, perhaps he was thinking of terrible ways to slowly torment Vlad. To bring those same nightmares into reality with a slow and terrible death.

The vampire stood and walked around the coffee table.

Vlad sat back, licking his lips and glancing around as if he may need to run away.

Which, knowing D’Ablo, he just may have to.

The vampire sat down next to Vlad, actually a bit more closely than Vlad would have liked.

“Though, I suppose I may need to repay you for going through all this trouble.” He said, reaching over to trace a line down the side of Vlad’s face.

The halfing tensed and just stared as the cool leather ran its way down Vlad’s face to his chin. Vlad felt the nudge for him to turn his head to fully face the vampire next to him. It made him feel a bit apprehensive as to what D’Ablo may be planning.

The vampire slowly leaned in a smile on his lips, Vlad instinctively pulled back, wary of the vampire’s fangs.

D’Ablo’s face was mere inches from Vlad, the vampire’s steel grey eyes stared into Vlad’s.

The halfing parted his lips, intent on questioning what exactly the president was doing, but D’Ablo’s lips crashed against him.

One of the vampire’s arms wrapped around Vlad’s waist and the other came up to entangle it’s self in Vlad’s black hair.

The wine glass shattered and spilled what was left of the crimson drink across the polished marble floor. D’Ablo didn’t seem fazed by the sound of breaking glass, nor the knowledge of the fluid slowly creeping across the floor.

Vlad felt D’Ablo’s hand gently run through his hair and down his back.

As Vlad could feel a slight tug on his hair, he couldn’t help but wonder what sort of reward or repayment this was supposed to be.

The vampire pulled back, making Vlad stare at him. The halfling’s face turned red, he felt embarrassed and confused. Of all the things, he hadn’t expecting this.

D’Ablo moved one of his hands around, finger tips running down Vlad’s chest. It stopped just before the hem of Vlad’s hoodie.

“It’s quite warm in here, don’t you think?” the vampire asked, his grey eyes moving over Vlad’s body.

“No, no I’m quite comfortable.” The halfing squeaked out as D’Ablo leaned in again.

He nuzzled Vlad, and pressed his hand against the halfling’s chest. Vlad leaned back, his body pressing against the arm of the couch and D’Ablo’s body pressing gently against him.

The vampire’s face remained near Vlad’s, a smirk on his lips. “Are you sure about that?” he asked, Vlad licked his lips, wondering what he was doing.

This wasn’t normal for D’Ablo, atleast as far as Vlad knew.

Vlad parted his lips to respond, but D’Ablo silenced him with another kiss. Vlad felt the vampire’s tongue gently slip into his mouth. It felt strange, more intense than any kiss he’d ever had before.

And it was coming from another male, from D’Ablo no less, the vampire that had tried to kill him on a few occasions now had his tongue down Vlad’s throat and their bodies pressed together.

The vampire’s hand rubbed up and down Vlad’s side and back as he shifted on top of Vlad.

The halfing closed his eyes, attempting to lean up into the kiss, his hands moved up to wrap around D’Ablo’s shoulders.

D’Ablo pulled his lips back and began to trail a line of kisses down Vlad’s face and neck. The vampire tugged at the collar of Vlad’s hoodie as his lips moved down. He felt the vampire’s lips moving down the skin of his neck before reaching his nape.

There, D’Ablo stopped.

Vlad half expected that he’d feel the sharp points of the vampire’s fangs tear into his throat as D’Ablo began to drain every drop from Vlad’s body.

But instead, the vampire’s tongue ran over Vlad’s pale skin. Once, twice, a third time. Then, D’Ablo opened his mouth and pressed his lips against Vlad’s neck. Vlad felt him begin sucking and nipping at the pale skin.

Vlad sucked in a gulp of air, his heart pounding in his chest and blood rushing through his veins.

D’Ablo’s lips moved back Vlad’s neck and nip the skin before returning to Vlad’s lips.

Vlad actually welcomed this, his eyes opened partially to look at D’Ablo. The vampire’s eyes were also opened, looking down at him through steel colored orbs and dark lashes.

Vlad then watched D’Ablo move back, he stood and began to loosen his tie. Vlad stared at him, his eyes widen and he looked down at his hoodie.

His body actually felt warm, even more than it was when he’d first walked in. and he felt the odd compulsion to do the same.

The vampire slowly tossed his tie aside, then moved to unbutton his black silk vest.

Vlad licked his lips then moved to slide the zipper of his hoodie down. The sleeves of the cot slipped off with relative ease as he laid it over the back of the couch, then moved to the hem of his shirt.

That’s when Vlad hesitated, D’Ablo took notice and walked back over. The first few buttons of his crisp white shirt undone, revealing his pale collar bone.

Vlad stiffened as he felt D’Ablo’s cold fingers on his skin, he then noticed the vampire’s shiny leather gloves sitting on the coffee table next to his discarded tie.

The vampire then slowly moved to slip off Vlad’s dark red shirt before sitting on the couch. He pulled Vlad up, setting the halfing onto his lap.

Vlad looked into D’Ablo’s eyes, the vampire had a look of mischief deep within them.

D’Ablo then looked over Vlad again, as if he were studying every inch of Vlad’s body. The attention actually made him blush.

One of D’Ablo’s hands came up to gently caress the side of Vlad’s face and his thumb traced Vlad’s lips as D’Ablo smiled.

“Tell me, Vladimir, What you want?” he asked, his voice sounding so smooth as he spoke.

“I…” Vlad’s voice became caught in his throat, what did he want? What was he supposed to want?

This experience was already new to him, he wasn’t sure how this was supposed to progress.

Vlad bit his bottom lip and looked away, earning him a concerned look from the elder vampire, who gently coaxed Vlad to look back at him.

“Is something wrong, Vladimir?” he asked, his eyes gently coaxing Vlad. Or, perhaps it was something else that urged his voice.

“It’s just, this is new to me.” He admitted.

The vampire raised his eye brow, “Are you uncomfortable?” D’Ablo asked.

The truth was, yes, Vlad was somewhat uncomfortable. But he shook his head, somewhat curious as to what D’Ablo was going to do.

The vampire placed his other hand on Vlad’s hip “do you want me to touch you?” he questioned.

Vlad licked his lips and nodded. Watching as D’Ablo trailed a single finger over his stomach and abdomen, then to top of Vlad’s jeans.

The touch made Vlad shiver, again, such things were strange to him. Though, he couldn’t quite say he didn’t like it.

The halfing gasped as he felt cup his groin, D’Ablo smirked “Does it feel good?” he questioned, slowly moving his hand to massage the now growing bulge.

Vlad’s hands tighten in the fabric of D’Ablo’s shirt and he closed his eyes tightly.

A soft moan left Vlad’s lips as he leaned in and bit his lip, this time much harder. His fangs cut through the skin, this seemed to catch D’Ablo’s attention.

The vampire grinned and leaned in, he placed another kiss on Vlad’s lips, this time it felt like he was gently nipping and licking at Vlad’s nicked lip.

Like he wanted a taste of Vlad’s blood.

Vlad wrapped his arms around D’Ablo’s neck, not daring to break the kiss and he began to rub himself against D’Ablo’s hand.

The touch felt good, more than good. He’d done this part on his own, but to have another person do it…

It was just so much better, the touch and movements sent the feeling of arousal and excitement coursing through Vlad’s veins with each stroke and gentle squeeze.

D’Ablo then slowly moved the hand up, unbuttoning and unzipping the thick denim fabric.

Cool fingers touched Vlad’s member, making him pull back with a gasp. He panted as his lungs took in the air that they’d been denied during the kiss.

D’Ablo gently pulled his cock free, making Vlad feel embarrassed as D’Ablo led his hand up and down the shaft. His thumb gently rubbed over the tip. Vlad bit back a loud moan and squeezed his eyes shut.

A chuckle left D’Ablo as he continued to stroke Vlad’s cock “seems you’re quite sensitive.”

D’Ablo leaned in, his lips placing soft, butterfly like kisses along Vlad’s chest and neck. Vlad could feel the vampire’s breath against skin as he stopped at Vlad’s neck.

The halfing breathed deeply, again expecting the sharp fangs. Though, this time he felt a little more anticipation, rather than fear.

A part of him wanted D’Ablo to bite down, just to see how it would feel.

As Vlad felt the sharp fangs scrap over his collar bone, he felt the sharp points sinking into his skin. Blood flowed as D’Ablo closed his mouth around the two small wounds.

It made his hips buck and his hands tighten their grip on D’Ablo’s shirt further as he moaned and gasped.

He felt the pull of blood as D’Ablo drank and continued to stroke his cock.

The vampires hand moved up and down Vlad’s back, it began to drive Vlad closer to the edge.

Vlad looked down at D’Ablo when he felt the vampire’s hand move away from his cock and moved to wrap around Vlad’s body.

Vlad’s eyes closed as he felt the vampire’s gulps, his bit actually felt different. Not like what Vlad had experienced when Jasik attacked him.

This felt gentler, kinder, like D’Ablo wasn’t aiming to kill Vlad. More like he wanted to taste Vlad.

D’Ablo’s tongue then ran over the two wounds, lapping up the remainder of the blood before pulling back.

Vlad noted that D’Ablo had a hazed look in his eyes, perhaps even drunk from Vlad’s blood.

“My god…” he whispered, the elder vampire’s voice husky and deep. “It’s unlike nothing I’ve ever tasted before.”

When D’Ablo looked back to Vlad’s face, he noticed that his Onyx eyes had been enveloped in the familiar lavender glow.

A trail of blood led down from Vlad’s neck to his chest, D’Ablo leaned in an again, his tongue moved up from Vlad’s pecks to the two small puncture wounds.

Vlad briefly wondered if he should take what D’Ablo had said as a complement or something more concerning.

He looked at D’Ablo, a line of crimson running down from the corner of D’Ablo’s mouth.

There was a brief pang of hunger, a desire to take a bite out of the other. Just like D’Ablo had done a moment prior.

Vlad leaned in, his lips parted as he drew closer to D’Ablo’s neck.

D’Ablo’s steal grey eyes flashed down to the halfing, it was as if D’Ablo could tell what he was intending.

Before Vlad could even scrape his fangs against D’Ablo’s pale skin, he felt the vampire’s cool hands move down to the top of Vlad’s jeans. The vampire then began to pull down Vlad’s jeans and underwear.

Vlad moved to make the removal easier, the fabric slowly slipping down his body and falling to the polished marble floor.

Vlad felt D’Ablo move his fingers around his waist, tracing his hands down the halfing spine, slowly moving lower and lower until Vlad felt a digit prodding at his entrance.

He bit his lip, the vampire smirked as he gently began to slip it inside him. Vlad clinched and looked at D’Ablo with discomfort and confusion.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his craving for blood forgotten.

The vampire grinned, flashing perfect white teeth and fangs as the digit slipped further into him. “Getting you ready.” He said, his free hand gently massaging Vlad’s thigh with his hands.

Vlad stared, dark eyes flitting down at his bare form and D’Ablo’s body. Vlad licked his lips, then let out a small gasp when he felt D’Ablo curl his finger inside of him, like he was looking for something in side of Vlad’s body.

The halfing wrapped his arms around D’Ablo’s neck and pulled himself even closer to the vampire’s body. The vampire looked up and pressed his lips against Vlad’s, the halfing eagerly accepted it and participated.

Though, even this couldn’t silence the soft moans and groans that slipped out as D’Ablo worked his hole.

Just as the halfing felt like he could handle it, D’Ablo slipped another finger in. Vlad pulled back with a gasp, his body tensing again.

D’Ablo clucked his tongue and leaned in to whisper into Vlad’s ear “relax” his voice was soft, calming even.

Vlad tightened his embrace around D’Ablo’s neck, pulling the vampire’s head against his chest as D’Ablo worked his holes, scissoring and gently working them. The president placed a few kisses on Vlad’s chest, then gently licked Vlad’s skin.

The vampire slowly withdrew his fingers from Vlad’s body, making the halfing whimper wish want.

The vampire’s hand moved from Vlad’s back, back around to the front of Vlad’s body and down his bare thigh.

Vlad looked down when he heard the sound of a zipper coming undone.

He blinked when he saw D’Ablo’s harden length spring free from the vampire’s black dress pants. The vampire was possibly a good nine or ten inches long.

Vlad swallowed and licked his lips, then he moved one arm from around D’Ablo’s neck. He mimicked D’Ablo’s previous movements, gently training his fingertips down the president’s still clothed chest and down to the spot between D’Ablo’s legs.

The vampire emitted a low, pleasured hiss when Vlad’s soft fingers brushed the shaft as he tentatively gripped it.

Vlad began to gently stroke it, his hand moving up and down is slow strokes.

D’Ablo leaned his head back and closed his eyes, a low groan leaving his throat. Vlad took this as a good sign. A sign that he was doing something right.

The vampire bucked his hips into Vlad’s hand, murmuring a curse under his breath as his hands came to rest on Vlad’s hips.

“Faster” he said, the word followed by a breathy moan.

Vlad nodded and increased the speed of his strokes, then, he attempted to slowly push his thumb against the head of D’Ablo’s cock. D’Ablo inhaled deeply, fingers digging into Vlad’s pale skin.

Vlad smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against D’Ablo’s.

As he was involved in his lips, the vampire reached down and pulled Vlad’s hand away from his cock.

The raven haired teen pulled back and gave D’Ablo a questioning look. He wondered if he’d done something wrong, if he’d made the vampire somewhat uncomfortable.

Before he could voice anything, D’Ablo moved him and pulled Vlad closer to his chest.

The halfing felt the head of the vampire’s cock press against Vlad’s entrance.

“Relax, it will be much better if you aren’t tense.” D’Ablo said, then he pressed on Vlad’s hips. Vlad opened his mouth in a soft Cry of shock when he felt the tip push in.

D’Ablo pressed his lips against Vlad in a rough kiss as his cock slowly slid further into Vlad’s body. The halfing tenses, hands gripping the pressed white shirt in his pale hands.

When D’Ablo was completely inside, he stopped.

D’Ablo pressed his forehead against Vlad’s locking his steel grey eyes with Vlad’s glowing lavender ones.

“Shush, shush” he whispered, one hand coming up to sweep Vlad’s black bangs from his face. He could see the discomfort written plainly across Vlad’s face, though he leaned in and kissed Vlad’s lips.

It was an effort to distract the halfing long enough for Vlad to get used to the intrusion.

Vlad breathed deeply and moved his body up, D’Ablo could feel the halfling’s body trembling as he did so.

D’Ablo took that as a sign that Vlad was ready.

The vampire smiled as he gently bucked his hips and tugged Vlad down.

A moan escaped the halfling’s lips, D’Ablo stopped again, just to make sure the other was comfortable before continuing with another gentle thrust.

Vlad hiss and clenched, his insides squeezing hard around D’Ablo’s cock.

The halfing looked at him, eyes over taken by the iridescent purple. D’Ablo clucked his tongue and offered a smile as he briefly wrapped his arms around Vlad’s body.

“Relax, Master Pravus” he said in a hushed tone, “it will feel much better if you do.” his head tilted back and he looked up at the dark ceiling above him.

D’Ablo nuzzled Vlad’s neck and kissed the pale flesh.

He pulled Vlad up then pressed him down again, attempting to help Vlad get into it.

It was clear to the vampire that the halfing was more than inexperienced. But D’Ablo was willing to make the attempt to teach him and get him to further get into his instincts.

As D’Ablo pumped his shaft in and out, he felt Vlad starting to attempt to move in time with his thrusts.

It seemed he was making an attempt to ride the vampire, moving his body up and down at an irregular rate as he attempted to figure it out.

D’Ablo licked his lips, “there you go.” He said, a grunt following as he gave a particularly hard thrust into Vlad’s body.

Vlad moaned, moving up and down with slowly increasing speed. He could feel D’Ablo’s cock moving inside of him, the hard member filling him.

The tip hit a particular spot inside of Vlad, sending a shock wave coursing through the young Pravus.

Vlad cried out in shock and pleasure, back arching. He pushed himself up, D’Ablo’s length temporarily moving out of him.

D’Ablo would have sworn that he saw the boy’s eyes flash brighter than he’d ever seen before.

Vlad sank back down onto the throbbing member, closing his eyes as he felt D’Ablo slowly fill him again.

He moved, ridding the shaft as more pleasure coursed through his veins. His hips moved up and down, trying to get that same jolt of pleasure and ecstasy that he’d felt the first time.

D’Ablo found himself enjoying the look of Vlad’s pale face, the look of utter bliss and pleasure etched into his features caused D’Ablo to thrust.

The vampire loved the look of submission, he loved the knowledge that he had the would be Pravus under his control, even more than he loved the feeling of being inside of him.

D’Ablo watched Vlad lean in again, their lips pressed together in yet another kiss. It was brief, followed by a trail of them down the side of D’Ablo’s face and neck.

A fine sheen of sweat had formed on the halfling’s forehead, making his black bangs stick to his porcelain like flesh.

D’Ablo nearly chuckled as flurry of pleas and curses left Vlad’s mouth, he was begging for more.

The vampire held Vlad’s sides, stilling the young Pravus. Vlad looked down at him with glowing violet eyes, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Vlad gasped when D’Ablo pushed Vlad over, his body falling back into the leather couch. D’Ablo smirked, spreading Vlad’s legs and fitting himself between them.

Vlad licked his lips, then bit his lower lip as he watched D’Ablo lean down. The vampire repositioned his shaft at the entrance of Vlad’s body.

As the shaft slid in, the halfing let out a long drawn out moan. Vlad gripped the leather fabric and wrapped his legs around D’Ablo as the president resumed thrusting into Vlad.

D’Ablo took Vlad’s lips into another kiss, Vlad eagerly returned the kiss. He reached up and cupped D’Ablo’s face.

The vampire’s cool skin felt like a stark contrast to Vlad’s own heated palms. Though, it didn’t bother Vlad, it actually felt quite nice.

The vampire was quick to increase his movements, drawing more and more moans from Vlad as he broke the kiss.

Vlad moved his arms to wrap around D’Ablo’s neck again, keeping the president close, as D’Ablo continued to pound into to him with increasing force.

Then D’Ablo managed to find that spot, the same one that had sent a shot of pleasure coursing through Vlad only moments prior.

Vlad felt like he’d go crazy when D’Ablo seemed too focused on that spot, alongside stroking Vlad’s cock.

With each thrust and tug, it felt like a rubber band was slowly tightening inside of Vlad.

The pleasure and ecstasy drew him closer and closer to the edge as Vlad clung to D’Ablo, fingers gripping at the fabric of D’Ablo’s shirt and even the vampires brown locks as Vlad attempted to hold on for just a little bit longer.

But it was all just too much.

With his back arched and mouth open in one last cry of pleasure, Vlad came.

The sticky fluid splashed against Vlad’s chest and D’Ablo’s hand, the vampire continued to stroke Vlad as the halfing shook and trembled, lightly bucking his hips each time.

As Vlad rode out his orgasm, he felt D’Ablo pound harder and harder into the halfing. D’Ablo’s voice was low as he whispered Vlad’s name under his breath with each thrust.

Vlad closed his eyes when he felt D’Ablo bury his cock deep inside, the vampire groaned as he emptied himself into Vlad. The vampire’s fluid felt hot inside of him and only served to make Vlad tremble further.

Vlad could feel D’Ablo’s breath on his neck as the vampire lay down on top of him. Vlad nuzzled against the vampire’s shoulder, his breathing ragged as he came down from his orgasm induced high.

D’Ablo’s fingers tenderly played with Vlad’s locks as he moved to curl up around the halfing.

The vampire’s lips moved up, once again brushing Vlad’s ear as he spoke “sleep, Master Pravus, the hour is growing late.”

Vlad looked over, the purple glow faded slowly from his eyes.

As his eye lids drooped, D’Ablo placed a kiss on Vlad’s forehead.

Then, he moved to stand.

Slowly, he rebuttoned his shirt, listening intently as Vlad’s breathing became calm and rhythmic, an obvious sign that he was asleep.

D’Ablo took his time cleaning up, he knew he had time. The raven haired teen would surely remain unconscious for several hours, leaving D’Ablo just enough time to get everything properly organized.


End file.
